


Young love

by Little_Rose



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M, maybe all add more, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Rose/pseuds/Little_Rose
Summary: Just a short story of a first kiss
Relationships: Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Kudos: 28





	Young love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic and English it's not my first language, so if you like it please tell! and maybe I add more  
> This fic takes place before Noi got her horns and the incident with Yaku and Baku

We were young  
That day we’re resting on a bench after a busy routine for both, clear night sky illuminated by the moon and lamps, but nothing different from usual.

“…You should’ve seen his face! I almost had pity for him, but I was so angry, so I smashed his skull with my hammer"  
“Hahaha sounds fun! In my case I wouldn’t have pity for him!”  
“Hehe yeah, I can imagine”  
“…”  
“Nice night today, huh”  
“Ah? Oh yeah, it’s because is almost time for the Blue Night”  
“I forgot that, I’m still getting used of the life around here”  
“Don’t worry you’ll get used to it, I’m just gonna tell you, the preparations are kind of tiresome but they have degustation of the food, so it’s ok!”  
“Haha ok, we’ll see…”  
“…Shin…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Have you ever kissed someone?”  
“Huh!?”  
“You know kiss someone like in a romantic way”  
“…y-yeah I understand, it’s just, well, romantic stuff It’s not something I’ve really cared, I’ve always lived mostly trying to survive and beat strong guys, so no, I haven’t”  
“Mhm…”  
“…A-and you?”  
“Me? Well, I haven’t either, I guess I didn’t care as well…Wanna try?”  
I wasn’t sure of what I was doing, this was just another stupid thought that managed to go out of my mind. On the other hand, by that time, we’re good friends and we had share secrets before, so this would be like another one and it was fun so see Shin blush, it wasn’t something he does very often  
“Huhh!? R-really!??”  
However, maybe I did alarm him a bit, he jumped from the bench and almost fell on the ground, then looked at me with a terrified face.  
“Don’t worry! It doesn’t need to be romantic! I just want to know how it feels, nobody is watching and we can pretend that nothing happened later”  
“I don’t know Noi…what’s the deal with the kissing thing? I don’t think it’s that great”  
“You think so? Or maybe you’re just afraid that you’ll fall for me after we kiss…”  
“W-what!? Of course not!”  
It’s not like I was very excited about the kissing thing, or maybe I was? But, now that the damage was done, I couldn’t hold back, I refused to lose, it wasn’t my thing.  
“Hehehe then prove it Shin. Besides, I’ll probably forget it once I become a devil…and it’ll surely feel different if I do it after that too…”  
“…Well, maybe that’s true…but…”  
“Yeah, it is! You don’t have to worry; I promise I won’t say anything to anyone, this will be our secret”  
“…uughmm…I guess it can’t be helped…”  
“Nice! I knew I can count on you Shin! Hehe”  
“Whatever, but I’m only doing this because I’m doing you a favor and to prove you, I’m right, nothing more!”  
“Yeah, sure…umm”

I closed the distant between us, Shin’s body was almost facing at me, so my thighs were touching his knees. Why I can’t calm down? This is not myself, I’m never afraid of anything, that’s what I thought while my heart was beating fast and I was trying uselessly to stop my hands from trembling.  
We stay still for a moment, Shin’s cheeks were all burning red, how lewd of me for liking that facet of him, it made me feel weird in my stomach, but it was a shame that this may be the last time that I was going to see him like this, I’d love to make him blush again and again just for me. Then, we approached slowly till our lips meet. It was just a small kiss, but in that moment, I felt so light, like I were still wearing the training armor and it suddenly fell off in an instant. I think it lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. I didn’t want to stop, but if continued, my mind would’ve gone wild.  
We slowly open our eyes as we move away, just a few centimeters and we stay like that. I looked him into those blue eyes, softly illuminated by the moon light, and he looked back at me, like some strange force was trying to keep holding us there, I felt like my heart was going to explode. Since we became friends, some strange new feelings seized me, without knowing at night before I fall asleep, my mind was wandering around him, I didn’t care though, after all, when I’d finally become a devil, I exciting life was waiting for me, those were just passing feelings.  
However, this exact moment, change everything. If he had told to stay with him there, I could’ve had done it, it was easy, just a little blow of smoke and it’ll be all. So, there, I gave my first kiss to the man I didn’t know I loved.  
“I guess that wasn’t so bad”  
And then, the dream ended.  
“ah…yeah, you were wrong, I won, I guess”  
“sure…but not the other part”  
“yeah…don’t worry”  
“…”  
“…”  
After we looked away and distanced ourselves enough so any part of our bodies couldn’t be touching the other. We didn’t say much, just a few words and later the goodbyes.  
I didn’t sleep that night.


End file.
